The Right Guy
by xXsierraXx
Summary: this is about a girl named Sharpay.She is a popular girl at her school, all the boys want her to be their's.But they only like her for her glory and fame so she wants to find a guy who likes HER.TROYPAYread my poems on my account cuz i cant post it up.plz
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapeter 1  
The right guy_**

**_Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Isabella  
8:10 am_**

Sharpay Evans walked through the halls with her best friends Gabriella and Taylor. Today was just going o be another day for all the boys to follow her all over school. Every since the last year of school everyone had stopped calling her the ice queen

She was the most popular girl at school. Sharpay and her best friends finally saw their 'group' Ryan and Chad were standing at their lockers talking to each other. But Troy wasn't there.

"Where's Troy?" she asked Chad.

"He's- umm… Boys Alert," before he could finish his sentence the boys saw Sharpay and sprint to her.

Sharpay turned around, "Oh god! Why can't they just leave me alone?!" Sharpay complained. She really did want to find the right guy for her. But all the guys in this only liked her for her looks except for Chad and troy. She wanted someone who liked her for _her_, not for her looks.

"Yeah. I mean you're not even pretty." Isabella White came over.

Isabella was the head cheerleader. She was also the _second_ hottest girl at school. Before Sharpay was kind and caring she was the one who was the hottest. That's why she hated Sharpay. She stole her glory and fame. Well, Boys still liked her since she was hot. But none of the girls did.

Gabriella defended her friend "Ha! Who are you kidding?! She's the prettiest girl in school and you're the ugly one. Either you are blind or you're just jealous" Gabriella knew she was jealous because before Sharpay was all the boys could think about, Bella didn't even talk to Sharpay.

"Are you kidding me? Im never jealous! Why would I have to be jealous if im the prettiest?" Bella said even though she knew she was lying to herself.

Just when Sharpay and Taylor were about to say something the bell rang for them to go to their homerooms.

They started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, Troy came early for help on history" Chad told Sharpay.

"Ok… Taylor, can you help me with chemistry at lunch?. I have no idea what we are learning" Sharpay asked.

"Sure! Hey, gabby wanna come?" Taylor said.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied as they entered their homeroom.

Sharpay sees troy at his desk and took her seat which was the one next to him. Troy looks up to see Sharpay.

**

* * *

**

**Troy's POV**

_Sharpay was sooo beautiful today. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful everyday. I started thinking 'Am I starting to like Sharpay? No! You can't! She's probably with someone already. I mean, why wouldn't she? She's GORGEROUSE why wouldn't she have someone with her? I wonder if she likes me…_ then i asked myself... _why the hell am i talking to myself?!?!_

"Troy! Earth to troy. Helloo? Troy snap out of it" I think it was Sharpay. I was off to la-la land thinking about Sharpay That I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, as I saw Sharpay was starring at me.

"I called you like a thousand times" She giggled. "Do you wanna go to my home after school? My parents are out of town so im gonna be pretty bored. Im gonna ask Gabby, Chad and Taylor too. Of course Ryan is gonna be there since he lives there..."She trailed off.

"Yah. Sure. Ok." I replied. The teacher came in.

"Sorry, im late. But anyways…" I got lost thinking again that I didn't know what the teacher said.

**This is my first story on fanfiction so if you review don't write anything rude. But if you have anything nice to say or suggestion to make my stories better Please review. Thx!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter **__**2****  
the right guy**_

_**Ryan and Sharpay.**_

_**Evans residence, 3:50**_

"Shar?" Ryan started. "If you liked a guy, would you tell him?"

"Well… it depends who it is… Why?" Sharpay asked. She was suspicious because Ryan had never asked her those types of questions before, usually it was either really dumb or a question that doesn't even make sense.

Ryan ignored her and thought about what she said.

"Why? You like someone?" Sharpay teased him.

"NO" he exclaimed quickly. But he couldn't help but blushing. She saw her sister giggle.

"Whatever you say" Sharpay said. She decided to not to tease him for blushing. And by the way he replied so quickly she knew he liked someone. Then she thought of who he could possibly like. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" She yelled. She opened the door and there stood Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor. "Come in, so what do you guys want to do?"

"I wanna watch a movie" Gabriella said.

"Okay… but we're not gonna be watching a chick flick, 'Kay?" Chad rudely questioned.

"You know I find that a little insulting" Taylor commented on his statement. She said that as all the girls glared at Chad.

Chad had no clue why they were glaring at him so he asked, "What?"

"How dumb do you _have_ to be?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay let's choose a movie now" Troy said before this could possibly turn into an argument.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Gabriella said. "Do you have murderer? **(A/N: I randomly made a name)**

Sharpay groaned. "NO we don-," She couldn't finish her sentence because Ryan had interrupted her with saying "YES"

Sharpay let out an even louder groan. She hated scary movies. It freaked her out at night if she was in the dark alone.

"YEAH!!! I love that movie!" Chad exclaimed.

"Fine with me…" Troy said. And then he turned to the other girls Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay let out a groan, but gave in and Taylor didn't have a problem with it.

During the movie everyone cuddled up on the couch together with Sharpay and Taylor in the middle, Troy by Sharpay's side and Chad at Taylor's, and Gabby and Ryan on the ground at their feet. Sharpay was screaming every second during the movie, and she wrapped herself around Troy with out knowing and at times, buried her face in his chest. Troy didn't mind at all, in fact, he loved it.

After a movie.

Sharpay lets out a dramatic sigh and told everyone "I am _never _ever going to watch a scary movie as long as I live _again_!" she was still wrapped around Troy because she hadn't noticed herself.

"Are you kidding me?! That was the best movie ever! I used to scream my head of…" She grinned evilly. "Just like you" Then she burst out laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She picked up a cushion beside her and threw it at gabby.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Chad screamed like a 6- year old.

Since Sharpay bought down pillows for Ryan and Gabby to sit on the ground there were thousands of them. So everyone picked one up and started throwing at each other. Then after a minute everyone started aiming at Troy.

"This is so much fun" Ryan said as he threw the pillow aiming it right at Troy's head.

"Yeah… For you maybe try being the one getting hit… OW' he exclaimed as a pillow hit his ass. He turned to see Sharpay on the ground laughing her head off.

"Ok. Im going to be tickling you to death!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do you guys want a snack, we would have entertainment" Ryan said gesturing to Troy and Sharpay.

Taylor giggled and said "Let's go" and they left troy and Sharpay who was chasing each other and followed Ryan to the counter so they could see them both try to kill each other.

* * *

_I am **very very** sorry to have you wait. But I had **lots **of homework to do. Please post a review and tell me what you think of my story. I would really appreciate it. I'm going to try to start a new story soon. And could you guys go on my site and check out my poems._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **this is about a girl named Sharpay.She is a popular girl at her school, all the boys want her to be their's.But they only like her for her glory and fame so she wants to find a guy who likes HER.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own high school musical but i won this story. IF you read it and find it similar to yours sorry. I didnt mean to copy it.

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**__**  
**__**the right guy**_

Sharpay and the 'group'

Evan's residence

12:03am

"Troy?" Sharpay shook Troy's arm. She was having a nightmare after watching that movie. Everyone thought she would've been relaxed by now, but she was the only one awake, it was dark and worst of all it was raining and lightning and thunder could start anytime. She was terrified of thunder. "Are you awake?" She shook him again, her voice was cracking, she was so freakin' scared!!

"I am now. What?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around and saw bodies lying on the ground breathing softly. Then there was Sharpay, fear in her eyes and she was shivering.

"I'm scared Troy…" Sharpay whined. She had chose to wake him mostly because she knew if she woke Chad up, he would fall right back asleep which would make her start crying. And Gabby and Taylor would just tell her to go back to sleep. Ryan would start just laughing and that would cause her to cry too. She looked at Troy with her eyes wide open. Then a loud thunder hit. She SCREAMED!! Then she buried her head in the blankets.

"SHHHH. Shar calm down." Her screamed had woken him up completely. He rubbed her back, and then pulled her into a hug. " It's okay… " He assured her. Then he hugged her tightly and pulled her down under the covers because he was freezing.

A while later, they ended up sleeping together. Troy's arms still around Sharpay as she slept peacefully with her head rested on Troy's shoulders.

** Next morning  
**

Taylor rolled around and woke up. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. "Guys" She shook Chad, Gabby and Ryan. They all got up annoyed to be woken up. For a few seconds they all glared at her.

Then finally, they turned to see Troy and Sharpay lying together. Gabriella looked at then and then said in awe, "Awww, look at them they look soooo cute together…" The rest of them agreed.

"Come on lets wake them. Its unfair really, you chose to wake them up so much later than us TayTay" Chad groaned. But he stopped when he saw the look Taylor was giving him. "But hey never mind, we're awake already, nothing we can do about it… right? Yeah, lets just wake them"

"Good thinking Chad. Took you that long" Taylor said annoyed.

"Okay on the count of three… One… Two…. Three…" Ryan counted.

They all shouted at their loudest voices… "WAKE UPPPPP!!"

Sharpay and Troy instantly got up, with their eyes wide open. They looked around them and saw all of them laughing hysterically. "They! That's not nice. You almost gave me a heart attack." Sharpay yelled.

"You have no idea how funny you looked when you heard us yelled. And by the way you looked very comfortable with Troy before." Gabby teased.

Sharpay and Troy blushed furiously. "She was scared and I comforted her by hugging her, then somehow we ended up sleeping."

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself a lot." Ryan gave Sharpay a teasing smile.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes then said. "Yeah. Mm hmm, Well I just cant wait until you ask Gabby out." Sharpay gave _him_ a teasing smile. Ryan's grew enormous; Sharpay could already guess what question he was going to ask next. "Yeah, I figured out right after you asked me that question yesterday."

"YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME OUT?" Gabby's eyes were huge! She couldn't believe it!!

"NOOO… yes… NOOOO" Ryan stuttered. Gabby looked down; she couldn't hear that he had said yes. "I WAS!!" Ryan said as soon as he saw how down Gabby instantly got. Thought it _was_ true, he just never had the guts to ask her.

"REALLY!!" Gabby's eyes grew big again. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Yea…" Ryan shot his sister a little smile. She returned him a huge smile. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!!" Sharpay gave a dramatic sigh. She got out 6 bowls and started pouring cereal in one.

** At school after the weekend  
**

"Hey Sharpay" Alex said in a flirty voice. "Do you wanna- "

"NO" Sharpay answered before he could even ask her he question. "I'm not going to go out with you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sharpay had rejected Alex for over 20 times already but he never gives up! He is so annoying. He was hot though. He was the school's football team captain.

"Okay, but I'm telling you, one day you'll want me and I wont be there" Alex sang.

"I'm never going to want you." Sharpay snapped and walked off leaving him embarrassed.

"So Shar," Troy said as they both walked to their homeroom. "Did gabby and Ryan go out yet?" Troy asked.

Sharpay smirked. "After how I blurted out he liked her? Of course!" She gave a laugh then said. "I will never forget the look on Ryan's face when I told everyone he liked her."

"Right, okay. Anyways, I was wondering, my parents want you over for dinner tonight… you wanna come?" Troy asked. He was pretty sure she'd say yes. She loved his parents. They were like her parents because hers were always out on business.

"Well…"Sharpay trailed off. She was playing with him. Of course she would go! "I don't know…"

"Oh come on. You know you want to." Troy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Sharpay gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh alright, fine. I'll come. Just because your parents invited me." She gave him a smirk and turned to her teacher who just came in late.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed on my stories. i can soon update even more because school is almost out. i will update Everything to me soon too.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heey people! So, it's been almost a year since I've updated. And I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of readers because of that… I am going to start almost all my stories all over again. I read them over yesterday again and they are so bad. I am going to focus most on Never Forget I think. I don't know. You could review and tell me which one you would want most. But I am only going to focus on one more. I hope you people haven't lost interest in my stories. :S

Xoxo. Sierra


End file.
